


安全之地

by RandomForest



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Detox, Drug Addiction, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: p52  dick x roy内含毒品戒断反应
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Kudos: 7





	安全之地

\---

轻微的疼痛拉扯着脑神经，疗养所里的气味让迪克小幅地抽了抽鼻翼。几个小时前，他把失去意识的罗伊绑在床上，卸下了机械臂。与罗伊的交战不知怎的让人精疲力尽，看他怀抱着一只死猫，将它当作已故的女儿，更是叫人心碎。迪克坐下来，看着自己漆黑的披风垂落在地。他甚至不能连贯地回想最近发生的事。必须有人保持冷静，不断思考，继续前行。而这个人会是他。迪克轻闭上眼，让所有激烈到能够烧毁他的情感往下沉淀，离他而去。

他经历过无数个难熬的夜晚，这不会成为最糟的。

无论如何，他们已经有过这样的时刻——迪克整晚地守着罗伊。年轻人深陷可怕的戒断反应，一阵阵地抽搐、流汗，他神志不清地啜泣着，咒骂全世界，接着便是永无止境的自我贬低。为了防止他把任何东西抡起来砸向墙，迪克不得不绑住他，避免他伤害自己。罗伊身上的布料被冷汗浸湿，透出皮肤的颜色，他颤抖得那么厉害，像只受了电刑的动物。他的眼睛通红，眼皮肿胀，流着汗和泪。更糟的是，他有时会失禁。迪克耐心地照顾着他，定时给他补充水分。

当然了，他或许可以找一个他们的共同好友来帮帮忙，轮个班，但同时他也很确信，罗伊不会想再多个人看到他这幅样子。他向罗伊保证过：任何时候，只要你需要，打个电话，我会尽可能地赶到你身边。罗伊相信了他，而他也信守了自己的承诺。这就足够了。

作为他交往时间最长的朋友之一，迪克见过他明亮自信、意气风发的模样。他知道他陷入过怎样的困境，又花了多少时间走出去。他尽力将自己修复好，又重新回到阳光下，与昔日伙伴拥抱、嬉笑；但谁都知道，有一些创伤已经永远地留下了。它们像无法散开的鬼影，在某些阴暗时刻重现，缠着他，压住他，让他变得混乱、破碎，不自信，缺乏安全感……

他的手臂有静脉注射的痕迹。当迪克的手指触碰到那块皮肤，他就会不自在地抽回手，然后用几个玩笑话转移注意力。

第一阶段的戒毒期间他们有过一段暧昧时期。当罗伊感觉还好时，他们会一起坐在沙发上看电影，说笑，喝无酒精的饮料，就像以前一样。而毒瘾发作就是另外一种情况了。他像个坏脾气的孩子，喜怒无常，一触即发。迪克通常会无视他。他并不费心去安抚他还是说点好听话，他也有自己的事要忙。等过了这阵“罗伊哈珀爆破危机”后，他就会垂头丧气却足够乖顺，只想找人倾诉。他喃喃着自己是一袋没有人要的垃圾，除了惹人嫌以外一无是处。他甚至找不到那个愿意收留他的垃圾回收场。

迪克一般不会打断他又长又可笑的自怜自艾忏悔录，只管听着就好了。反正罗伊只想有人听他讲。但那天的迪克插了个嘴：“我难道不算一个？”

“什么？”罗伊抬起头来，乱蓬蓬的红发长得快蒙住他的眼睛。

“你的垃圾回收场，或者，”迪克转着眼珠，轻扬着唇角笑了，“中转站？”

罗伊愣了一下，眼里竟闪着光芒。迪克几乎忘了他有多需要话语上的直白的支撑。瞧，连这句小小的玩笑话都能让他感动。他被太多的自我否定填充着，除非别人一遍遍地告诉他，让他能打从心底里地确认，否则他不会信的。

“所以你会把我分类安排好，扔进易燃易爆的那堆里，哈？明明白白。”他讲着典型的罗伊笑话。

“天啊……罗伊，”迪克温柔地叹息着坐到他身边，为了拉近距离，他将手轻搭在罗伊身后的沙发背上。

罗伊的心脏紧缩了一下。迪克不知道自己这么做时是多么令人厌恶地……有魅力。

“你觉得我在这儿是在做什么？”迪克的蓝眼睛有着奇妙的魔力，让人的心跟着平静下来。“我要确保你得到帮助，尽快地好起来。这就是朋友会做的事。你永远是我们的朋友，别担心。”

罗伊久久地望着他，脸上显然是脆弱摇曳的神情。他的喉结滚动着，发出一句“可是”的音调：“小沃说，我恶心到他了……”

“你知道他不是有意的。”迪克很快地接上。

“我不知道。”罗伊吸着鼻子，海洛因戒断的副作用就是让他不受控地流着涕泪，他用纸巾擤鼻子，“我是说，我以前也许知道，但现在……不知道了。你明白我的意思吗？”

“你是我们的一员，你知道我们都站在你这边。唐娜她……”

“拜托不要提她！现在还不行……就是不行。”罗伊大声制止了他，把自己的脸埋进手掌。

迪克静静地看着他：“好，不提。”

半晌，罗伊维持着脑袋低垂的姿势，嗓音沙哑：“我让每个人都失望了。”

“是的。”迪克说，“但你也可以重新让所有人看到，你可以变好。”

“我能？我能。我能变得足够好……”罗伊好像相信了这句话。

“唯一能救你的人是你自己，我们只能站在你身边提供支持，仅此而已。”他们应该在更早的时候进行这段对话，不过迪克很庆幸这还不晚。也许现在就是最正确的时机。

“当然，我能战胜它，我早就下定决心了。”罗伊很快地就给自己打气，然后又……飞快地泄气，“我只是……担心继续搞砸，你知道吗？这就是我最擅长的，接二连三地摧毁一切，我就只是太害怕了。”

“嘿，至少事情不会变得更糟了。”迪克熟练地哄着他。他的视线百无聊赖地在房间里移动，达到了侦探搜查现场的频率——白色墙面上的泼溅深色水渍，这是罗伊砸碎酒瓶留下的污痕；柜子角上的棕红小圆点，这是他俩打架时的血迹；还有电视屏幕右上角的裂痕，沙发垫的破洞……

“你怎么知道？”罗伊察觉到了迪克的敷衍，不满地反问。

“好吧，我不知道。但我们可以走着瞧。”迪克往后靠在沙发上，“反正不管发生什么事，我很确定我又是那个刚好待在你身边的幸运星。”

情况的确在逐渐好转。

经过多次私密又毫无尊严（对罗伊来说）的会面之后，他们上了床。

毒瘾发作的罗伊是真正的灾难。他的体内住了一只恶魔，嘶吼着要从内部撕裂他，他只好哭叫着，用指甲抓伤自己，喊着好冷或好热。有一次迪克没有看住他，他就躲到了冰箱里，蜷缩着手脚，试着把自己塞进去。迪克把他抱出来放进浴缸，加了一池的冰块水。他的皮肤烫得宛若烧灼，在迪克的掌下掀起飓风。

他意识到他们之间有一种张力。每当他们靠得过近，或试图伤害彼此时，这可怖的引力就会挤压着他，冲进他的血管和大脑，让他失去片刻的理智。

若是罗伊的本能胜过意志力，他就会发狂地想要注射，他反抗起来像头猛兽，迪克只好揍他，用拳头重击他的下巴，或拽着他的头发往家具上撞，接着从后方反折他的手臂，骑在他身上捆住他。

四肢打颤，脚步虚浮的罗伊根本不是他的对手——当然，正常状态下也不是。要降服他是相当简单的事。罗伊在他的身下哆嗦，每一块肌肉都浸着汗颤动，他身上的创口正在渗血而他浑然不觉。戒断反应的痛楚早已盖过所有。

他们有太多无法避开的肢体亲密接触的时刻。躯体散发出的热力仿佛是地狱刑场，纠缠他，拉近他。迪克后知后觉地感到来自下体的硬度，还未来得及感到羞愧。彼时他们刚干完一场架，罗伊躺在他身下，大汗淋漓，眼中尚有一丝清明。

“来吧，小鸟。操我！把我的脑子都操出来……我就不用再想着毒品了。”

迪克扯下他的裤子，他的内裤被汗水湿透，难脱得要命，棉布勒着他的大腿滚成了绳，迪克干脆撕碎了它。罗伊喘得很厉害，浑身发抖，接近痉挛。腿和臀瓣都是湿漉漉滑溜溜的，迪克摸到他垂软的阴茎，知道他因为毒瘾硬不起来，但他知道他也想要这个……迫切地需要。

电视屏幕里战火纷飞，他们滚在客厅的地板上做爱，安然无恙。

罗伊试图用性高潮替代瘾的办法成功了。他一次次地用前列腺高潮，软绵绵的阴茎流出精水，把他的下腹和阴毛都弄得黏糊糊。

“射在里面，没关系。”他甚至不想迪克拔出去，绿色的眼珠浸泡在泪水里微微上翻。他沉溺于飘忽的欢愉里，无力大敞着的双腿试图绞住迪克的腰。

迪克按着他的膝弯，狠狠地抽插着，毫不留情地摩擦着红肿的内里，罗伊放肆哭叫着，呻吟或许比性工作者还更淫荡动听。

被内射的那几秒里，罗伊的脚趾蜷缩，舌尖探在外面，又是神迷智昏的模样。迪克见过他注射后是这般软烂无用的姿态，但如果是性爱把他变成这样，好像也不坏……

他用大拇指顺着滑腻的肛洞边缘抠进去，慢慢地往外撤出。白精被带出来一点，被操开的肉洞还合不拢，开阖着吐水。

“不要停……”罗伊哀求道，他的手抖得那么厉害，还试图抓住迪克的手腕。

他不自觉地贴近一些，好让对方成功地抓紧他。

迪克试着跟他讲道理：“罗伊，你得让我缓缓。”

可惜犯着病的难搞的家伙是听不进去的。他拽着迪克的手，恶声恶气地威胁着：“操我，不然就给我一刀。”遗憾的是他的颧骨布满高烧的酡红色，鼻尖通红，眼睛也哭肿了，所以毫无威慑力。

“也许我该给你买些小玩具。”迪克想象了一下罗伊的屁股不停歇地含着跳蛋或按摩棒高潮的画面，一股热流就往下腹涌去。

“好，给我买。”罗伊机械地重复着他的话。他红发凌乱，双目失焦，两条腿并拢绞紧，来回磨蹭着，徒劳地寻求一些刺激。

“准备好了？第二轮。”迪克掰开他的屁股，再次插进那温热湿软的洞里。罗伊的喉间发出满足的吟声。

这一回他一直操到罗伊失禁，少量淡黄色尿液流了出来。罗伊花了好久才回过神，不住地道着歉：“天啊，我很抱歉……对不起，我尿了，对不起，迪克……”

“没关系，别在意。”其实迪克见得多了，在他失去意识的几次里，他早就帮他清理过几次——哦，还有他的呕吐物。不过，为了他所剩无几的自尊心考虑，还是别告诉他实情为好。

就是这样，他们开了个极坏的头。戒毒疗程开始伴随着大量性爱。这不利于他们的关系，但又确实改善了罗伊的状态。他的注意力被分散了，在追逐着性爱的过程中，那些压迫着他的，镣铐般沉重的痛苦与罪恶感都消失了。有那么一瞬间，他变得无忧无虑。他捧着迪克的脸傻笑，甜蜜地夸奖他的身体多么漂亮，连鸡巴也是百分百的美观又实用，他的脸蛋也多么赏心悦目，他的性爱技术多么高超，可以把他弄得高潮迭起，欲仙欲死。

迪克几乎要笑出声。他从不知道罗伊会是个这么好的床伴，他毫不吝啬于对他人的赞美之词，真诚又可爱的夸赞无比自然地从他嘴中漏出，像生日派对上到处都是的彩色气球。

他的身体被搞坏了，脑袋也被搞坏了——以一种有益的方式。罗伊保持着两腿大开流着精液的样子睡去。他信赖地紧贴着迪克，在有他体温的地方安然入睡。他们维持着全然无害的身体关系，直到罗伊康复。

“所以，还是朋友？”罗伊不自然地笑笑，他大概回想起了自己丢人样，两颊浮出尴尬的红晕。

他需要得到他的确认，他的绿色朋友通行证。迪克也笑着和他碰拳：“还是朋友。”

起初，一切都很完美，朝着阳光积极的一面发展。更别提迪克还为他带回了女儿莉安。她那么小，那么柔软，在年轻人的臂弯里露出天使般的笑容。任何人都会惊讶的，罗伊可以在短时间内有那么大的变化，他是一个好爸爸。

之后的事发生在一条船上。罗伊助他从冰冷的海水里脱身，他们呆在同一个房间。迪克换下了湿泞泞的夜翼制服，而罗伊在旁边给女儿喂奶。他们聊了几句莉安的情况，罗伊说了CBI的整件事的经过。

窗外在下雨，罗伊抱着女儿小声地哼唱没听过的曲调，他来回地踱步，哄她入眠。

迪克的视线跟着他的身影而动，嘴角浮出淡淡的笑意。

罗伊把女儿放进摇篮安顿好，迎着他的视线看过去，低声问：“干嘛？”

“没干嘛，”迪克耸耸肩，坐在床边，“很普通地为我的朋友骄傲。”

罗伊的两只手交叠在一起搓了搓，轻轻说：“谢啦。很高兴你总是在这里，迪克。”他犹豫地靠了几步过来，腿蹭着床榻，没有坐下。

迪克困惑地微仰起头看他。实际上，他并不是真的困惑。他太熟悉这些信号了，所有的微表情，气氛的变化，人们什么时候想要更进一步……他只是暂时不想做那个推进下一步的人。

他不确定这……是否正确。

罗伊终于还是坐了下来，他盯着地面，眉头轻蹙，嘴巴无声地轻念着什么东西。最后他低骂了一句：“该死的，不管了。”

他的手掌滚烫，渗着潮湿的汗，迪克喜欢它们颤抖地游走在自己臂膀间的方式。但它们……抖得有点太厉害了。迪克及时抓住他的手腕，迫使他停下来。

“哦，对，我忘了说，如果你不愿意就叫停。我没事的，我只是有点……你知道，对不起，我一时太……以为你也……”罗伊的嘴停不下来，十秒之内就能找好无数台阶给他们下，设法让他们摆脱眼下的进退两难。

“嘘，没事的。”迪克温和地打断他，覆上他的手背，带动他的手往自己的胸腹和腰间走，轻松地笑道，“我刚才就不该穿衣服的。”

罗伊的嘴边漏出一声呻吟。他是如此想要他，只需迪克用含着情欲的眼神望他一眼，他就会缴械投降，哆嗦着崩塌。

他们在舒适的雨声与海浪声中做爱，不远处有罗伊的女儿正在安睡，他们不得不进行得又轻又慢，这让一切变得更刺激。罗伊抬起双手捂住自己的嘴，他的喉咙滚动着甜腻的吟咛，双腿顺从地大开着，任凭迪克一次次地冲进他的体内，把他的内部搅成一滩泥泞。

罗伊从未告诉过迪克，他对迪克的渴求替代了毒瘾日复一日地折磨着他。他无时无刻不想要他操他，在任何可能的地方搞他，他喜欢精液充盈在体内的不适感，那么……真实，让他感觉被需要。他试着不去想每一次心动。即使他深知自己的呼吸会因迪克靠近而乱了节奏，每当他们超出朋友界限一点点，他的心脏就甜蜜又痛苦地收缩。他试着不思考。不会给机会，不会让毫无希望的爱再次伤害他。他重蹈覆辙得还不够吗？他还没得到教训吗？

但是，当他们第一次在清醒时刻做爱，当迪克第一次吻他的唇，感觉是这么的好。他几乎可以为此放弃一切（除了莉安）。

他们一起长大，曾互相较劲，针锋相对，也并肩作战，互相支撑。初次见面时那个比他矮的男孩，现在正俯在他上方，强横地掌控他，又柔和地安抚他。他含住他的唇珠轻啃，像在品尝小甜点，在罗伊张开嘴时，他又闪躲开去，轻吻他的下巴或耳垂。

他也是这样逗弄女孩的吗？

罗伊抓着他后脑勺的黑发拉扯，起身咬住他的下唇吸吮，他们热烈地接着吻，迪克在他的唇间发出好听的低笑声。他的腰臀优美地动着，像一条灵活的人鱼，他精准地攻击着自己的敏感带，这让罗伊忍不住想叫出声。

“安静。”迪克及时捂住他的嘴，下身也停了。

罗伊做着吞咽动作，喉结上下滑动。迪克伏下来咬住他的喉结。他牙齿的力度压迫他，舌面痒痒的小颗粒温热地贴着他。这从未有过的动作带来不可思议的快意和刺激。可怖的热量一下子冲刷过全身，罗伊绷直了脚背，在毫无准备的情况下射了出来。

迪克抬起头，他头发微乱，眼睛湿亮，露出那种纯真男孩的顽皮神色：“不会吧？”

血液涌上了脸，罗伊感到胸腔下狂跳着的除了心脏还有无由来的盛怒。这不仅仅是因为迪克永远体面、理智，确保一切尽在掌控之中，而他丢人现眼，乱七八糟，磕磕绊绊地把所有事搞砸。他恨迪克不经意的举动就能对他造成的巨大影响，而对方却不以为意——或者，他是为了让他觉得好过一些才表现得如此，那就更糟了。因为这一点一滴都在倾斜他们之间的天平，让某些摇摇欲坠的东西变得更显眼起来。

迪克显然注意到他的恼怒，他继续捂着他的嘴，一下一下地捣着他柔顺湿烂的后穴，把他的怒气撞散。罗伊在他的掌下呜咽，可怜得像只被丢弃的小狗。

最后迪克抽出来，射在他的腿弯。罗伊放松地仰躺着，舒服的倦怠感压上他的身体。他望向窗上雨点反射出的光，它们在他眼前晕成一片化开的奶油，他的眼皮被黏得变重，快要合拢。

“呜哇——”莉安的哭声把他吓得一抖。

罗伊条件反射地从床上坐起，赤着脚就走到摇篮前抱起她，柔声哄：“怎么啦，小宝贝？爹地在这里。”

是啊，事情还能坏到哪儿去？有了他的小天使，罗伊就有了无限的信心和力量。他一定会变得更好，带给她足够好的生活，保护她健康快乐地长大。

就算是罗伊哈珀的人生里也会发生一些好事。

后来，他接收到了一份邀请函，一套新的制服，一个珍贵的机会……去加入正义联盟。

红箭。

长久的一段时间以来，他第一次对自己的人生如此明晰。无论是他热爱的，为之奋斗的，他站在这儿的全部意义……

“而我的生活好到不能再更好啦！”他抱起莉安，他的小公主，“对吧？真不知道没有你我该怎么办！”

……

他真心希望这些日子能持续得再长一点。  
迪克是错的，他才是对的。  
事情真的可以变得更糟糕。

\---

迪克惊醒时才知道自己睡着了。他已经32个小时没休息过了。但这不是他打瞌睡的理由。

罗伊哈珀在床上挣动了一次，这动静使他即刻睁开眼。接着他便激烈地挣扎着，像一头狂暴的野兽，横冲直撞地致使自己伤残。他包扎过的断肢渗出了鲜血。迪克站起身，压低声音：“马上停下，罗伊！你在伤害自己。”

“放我走，该死的！这是做什么？给我松绑！”

“不行。”

“不行？”他拔高了声音，“不，你们不能就这样绑着我！”

“我们在帮助你。”

也许是迪克的声音过于冷酷，他眨了眨眼，竟开始哀求：“不要绑着我。我的胳膊很疼……求你了，迪克。我真的好疼。好疼。这像是地狱。”

迪克退着步子，下意识地靠向了那道门。他错误地估计了自己的承受力，他还没准备好和全然破碎的罗伊待在同一个空间，他担心自己真的会有一刻的松懈，答应他的恳求。

“你要离开？”注意到他的动作，罗伊的声音更绝望了，同时带着难以置信的狂怒和被抛弃的悲戚，“你要丢下我？”

迪克无自觉地紧捏着了拳，力度几乎伤到自己。

“我不会丢下你，但我现在必须离开。”他深吸一口气，保持语调平稳，“向我保证你不会做伤害自己的事。”

罗伊只是受伤地，怨恨地瞪着他，唇部到下巴绷成直线。

“如果你不能，”迪克补充道，“我会替你确保。”

这不是第一次了。数个夜晚里，迪克照看着神志不清的好友，他被毒瘾缠身时像变了一个人，痛苦，扭曲，歇斯底里。即便如此，他仍确信他会好起来的，他一直坚信着。

可是这一次，迪克却无法确定了。

上帝啊……为什么要将苦难降至一个无辜的小女孩身上？等在手术室外的那一晚，迪克听到了有人在叹息与啜泣。他们轮流守着断臂的重伤的罗伊，与此同时处理其他的事务。如果任何人看过莉安的尸体，就会知道她死前所遭受的痛苦，知道她呼喊过无数遍却没人能及时为她而来的绝望。

爸爸，救命……

他甚至无法去想。

比这更折磨的是，他们必须将她的死讯告知罗伊。迪克从未见过他这样坍塌碎裂的时刻，他的悲伤像是摔碎一地的刀片，把每个人的心割伤。如果不给他注射镇静剂，他一定会当场消耗完自己的生命。

迪克转身开门时，罗伊仍在他的背后低声喃喃，他似乎陷入了幻觉之中，正与自己对着话。关上门的那一刻，罗伊终于大喊出他的名字。他说，迪克，我好疼，给我点药。我的胳膊快疼死了……迪克，求求你，救救我。

逐渐微弱的哭声像一根细丝穿透他的心脏，使他的内部濒临崩塌的边缘。他将残破的罗伊关在门后，让那抹小小的红色消失在他的视野里。

无论如何，迪克不能崩溃，不能任由灾难的狂风将自己也卷入迷失的困境。他会成为信号灯、风向标，最后的庇护所。

他必须自己先相信。罗伊会好起来的，他会帮他。

FIN


End file.
